Consumer electronic devices and computing systems for datacenters use power adapters to convert the power source with one level of voltage and current to another power level that is adapted to power the electronic devices and systems. Moreover, these power adapters include power conversion circuits that have multiple, semiconductor devices, resistive, capacitive, and inductive components. These components cooperate to adjust, for example, a high voltage received by the power adapter to a lower voltage having characteristics that are more suitable for powering specific electronic devices. While there are a variety of design approaches for producing power adapters, current power conversion circuits for these adapters may be somewhat large or and may have limited power conversion efficiency.